


skin — tsukkiyama

by tavdashi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Jealous Tsukishima Kei, M/M, Mentioned Yachi Hitoka, Protective Tsukishima Kei, i fucking love possesive tsukki, inspired by a song, kind of oblivious yamaguchi, possesive tsukishima kei, read it or i will cry, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tavdashi/pseuds/tavdashi
Summary: inspired by skin, sabrina carpenter | yachi and tadashi dated a while ago, kei feels like yachi is not over tadashi yet. kei feels like he knows.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	skin — tsukkiyama

**Author's Note:**

> lower case intended.

skin — tsukkiyama

* * *

_you can try to get under my skin. while he's on mine, he's all on my skin and i wish you knew that even you can't get under my skin, if i don't let you in._

yamaguchi tadashi, love of my life. freckles that remind me of the universe, a nature that reminds me of happiness. everything about him reminds me of my world. my world is yamaguchi tadashi. i see his face everywhere, in the waters, in the oak trees, everywhere. he's like my oxygen, i can't live without him.

yachi hitoka, the person that used to be with the love of my life. she, unfortunately has still not given up. trying to seduce _my_ boyfriend, the love of _my_ life. but, i don't care. she tries to get under my skin, she tries to gain attention not realising that she's putting me in the spotlight. yachi hitoka, you _can't_ get under my skin because i _won't_ let you in.

* * *

_maybe blonde was the only rhyme, the only rhyme._

i drove to tadashi's house with a pack of strawberry shortcake sitting beside me. i walked up to the door to see a pair of shoes that weren't tadashi's. the door was unlocked, i saw yachi hitoka.

"get out." my voice maintained a calm tone.

tadashi looked shocked, hitoka was trying to be all over him but she thankfully stood up when i _ordered_ her to get out.

"get out of _my_ house" i said with a smile, my voice sounding a bit forced but, she did what was asked. 

"what are you doing?? um all she was doing was sitt-" tadashi was stopped with a kiss, not because i wanted him to shut up but because i wanted to remind him that he was _mine_. no one else's but _mine._

he blushed, i smiled and then an unexpected giggle left his mouth.

"what?" i asked dumbfounded.

"ts-tsukki, you're jealous aren't you?"

i knew my face was beetroot red, i couldn't say anything and i knew yams knew i was indeed very jealous.

"you do know that i am yours right? do you want me to remind you?" he asked, moving a step forward.

"uh-uhm—" he kissed me.

* * *

_want my heart to be breakin', breakin', no. I'm happy and you hate it, hate it, oh._

"yamaguchi! i baked a cake for you" hitoka says with a smile of hers that i hate.

"thank you yachi." he says with that sincere smile of his. how could he not get the hint? how could he not understand hitoka's intentions? how could he let her attempts of trying to get him back slide? does he not know?

"hey, yams"

"mmhmm"

"i wanted to talk about something" not the best way to frame that sentence, i know, but nothing other than making him aware about what was happening in his surroundings and letting him know that he'll never get rid of me was the most important thing for me right then.

he looked curious, a little anxious.

"what do you wanna talk about?"

"hitoka. she's all over you and i know that she wants you and her to get back together and it is kind of getting on my nerve. you could call me possessive or jealous but i don't want to lose you yams. i don't know if i am enough and if you'd want to stay with me. i love you so much yams and i don't know-"

he locked our fingers together,,

"tsukki," he sighed.

"i am all yours, how many times do i have to remind you that? i love you tsukishima kei. i know my future holds no one but you. yachi and i dated 5 years ago, when we were in university but, if u do think that she is in fact trying to get back with me then i might as well maintain my distance? i don't think i need to do that if i do this"

he kissed me,

"i am all yours, for forever and ever"

he tiptoed and kissed my forehead,

"i love you tsukishima kei, i hope you know that."

"i do, i love you more."

_— yeah you can try to get under my, under my, under my skin. while he's on mine, yeah he's all on my, all on my, all on my, skin._

* * *

_— the end._

**Author's Note:**

> if u liked it don't forget to leave a comment and kudos ! if u didn't please leave constructive crticism :D


End file.
